


Tempt not a desperate man

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: James surprises Remus by making an odd parallel with themselves and another tragic couple.





	Tempt not a desperate man

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Some fluff that came about while helping someone with her homework… ;) Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Beth.

> _"One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun_
> 
> _Ne'er saw her match since first the world begun."_
> 
> _—William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 1.2_

"Well, something that isn't bullshit" came James' voice from across the table.

Remus picked up his head and stared at him. "James, this is the library. Library voice, please."

James grunted, but then he smirked. "You mean 'pillow talk' voice," he mumbled slyly.

" _James_!" Remus hissed. He muttered quiet apologies to the looks of annoyance around them. "Anyway…what are you talking about?"

"Billy Shakespeare. One of his works is really—"

"You mean _William_ Shakespeare?" Remus shook his head. "I'm beginning to think you spend too much time with Sirius…"

"'Romeo and Juliet'—our first initials are the same."

Remus blinked. _That_ comment was all James. "Beg pardon?"

James perched on the arm of Remus' chair, forcing the other wizard to move his arm out of the way. He placed the library's worn copy of the play on top of Remus' homework. "Lookit that. Montagues and Capulets… Caretakers and mouthy mates… And then," James said, dragging his finger across the words, "we have Rome and Jules."

"You mean _Romeo_ and _Juliet_."

"R and J—same diff."

Remus scrunched up his nose. "James how much of this did you even read? Theirs is a tragic love story."

James paused. "Ours kind of is, too… Not getting together until I already had Lily… Fearing persecution if we were to go public… And then," James continued, dragging his finger along the back of Remus' quill-hand to hitch the werewolf's breath, "we have Rem and James."

"Oh…?" the sandy-haired boy squeaked.

"Yep," James said. "The two fools in love, my fair flower. Eh, my fair poison," he stated with a mischievous grin.

" _James_!" Remus hissed.

James chuckled and leaned over to hold his love. "Oh, it's fine, Remus. We won't turn out tragic like them. We've got magic on our side."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah…I was hinting at canon events in the last bit…but whatev. ;) This is all thanks to my making that initial connection (oh, the puns!) when looking at R&J myself—briefly. The poison remark alludes to the play, too, and the title comes from the play as well: from R&J, 5.3. Sweet, no?
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;3
> 
> 2017 note: Ridiculous fluff. More ridiculous fluff from 2011. Truth time—I've never read the entirety of R&J. I loved Othello, tho. :P


End file.
